The Healing Powers of Love
by midnight87
Summary: Suddenly, he felt a warm pair of lips against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Kagome, surprised. She just smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, and laid her head in his lap, playing with a flower she had in her hand.


The Healing Powers of Love

* * *

Kagome giggled as she ran away from Inuyasha.

Playing tag with Inuyasha was one of her favorite things to do.

Inuyasha ran after the four-year-old girl, laughing as they ran around in circles in the castle garden. But then suddenly Kagome tripped over a tree root and she started to cry, and Inuyasha could smell a hint of blood in the air. The five-year-old hanyou ran as fast as his little legs would take him over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked, collapsing onto the ground next to her, checking her knee.

The girl just wordlessly shook her head as the tears kept raining down her cheeks.

"You hurt your knee?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the small knee. It was scrapped and there was a bit of blood coming out, though it didn't look too bad. The worse thing about it was the dirt that was sitting in the wound. "It'll be ok." He said, grabbing the girl and sitting her on his lap as he leaned back against the tree.

The girl sniffed, trying to stop the tears, as she fisted her small hands and wiped away the tears. Inuyasha smiled at the sight and started to move side to side a bit, trying to calm her down.

He remembered his dad, the King, telling him that he had to take care of Kagome. He had promised his father and that's exactly what he was going to do.

The girl eventually calmed down. She laid her small head against his small chest and sighed. Inuyasha smiled as he heard her breathing start to even out.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, weakly, sleep almost overcoming her.

"Hey?" he asked quietly.

"Are you ever going to leave me?" she asked.

"Never!" he said, forgetting to be quiet. Kagome jumped slightly but quickly settled back against him.

"Not even when you grow up?" she asked, yawning.

"No." he said, remembering to stay quiet.

"Doesn't that mean you're going to marry me?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down confused at the girl. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kagome pulled away from him and looked up into his amber eyes. "Like you're mommy and daddy. They're going to be together forever because they're married. Does that mean you're going to marry me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, yawning.

"When we're older we'll get married so we'll be together forever." He said.

Kagome smiled and nodded, leaning back against his chest. Sleep quickly overcame the baby girl and Inuyasha soon found it hard to keep his own eyes open. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him, letting his exhausted body a rest.

* * *

13 years later

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he paced outside Kagome's room. He had forgotten the promise he had made to his life long friend. Until now, when his life flashed before his eyes. He had kept his promise to his father; he had taken care of Kagome. He remembered the day she came to live at the castle.

It was only 3 months after she was born. Her family had been attacked and her castled destroyed so his father took in the only survivor. Inuyasha may not be able to remember the day because he was only a year old but he had heard stories all his life. He'd been there for her all his life, and when his father died she was there for him.

Now his father's right hand man, Myoga, was King, But only temporarily. When he turned nineteen then he would be King. But none of that mattered now. Not while Kagome was lying on her deathbed. A horrible, fatal, sickness plagued the castle a month a go and now Kagome has it.

The doctor said that she wouldn't make it through the night. Inuyasha sighed as he finally opened the door. He walked into the dark room and nodded for everyone to leave. They wouldn't be help now.

As soon as the door closed behind the last doctor Inuyasha made his way to the bed, which held his dying friend. Inuyasha smiled slightly when he saw Kagome's brown eyes look up at him. She tried to return the smile but found it hard to do.

"How are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. She was dying, though he had to say something.

"Been better." She said, resisting the urge to cough. Inuyasha sighed as he sat down in the chair that resided next to her bed, and took her hand in his. "Don't catch my sickness." Kagome warned, though she was too weak to move her hand.

"I won't." Inuyasha promised. He looked down at their hands, finding it hard to look at his friend.

"Don't blame yourself." Kagome said, her voice sounding weaker then it was when they had first started talking.

Inuyasha looked at her with concerned eyes. He knew what she meant. After she…after his father died he had blamed himself. Kagome finally convinced him, weeks later, that it wasn't his fault.

"You're not going to die." Inuyasha said, though he knew what the doctors said.

Kagome smiled and tried to squeeze his hand but found it futile. "I'm not going to make it through the night."

"Yeah but what do those doctors know?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gave a small smile. They were silent for a few minutes, not saying anything, not looking at each other, only holding hands.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" she asked, coughing a bit.

"You remember when we were kids we promised to get married?"

Kagome coughed out a laugh as her eyes closed. "No, but it wouldn't surprise me. We weren't bright kids were we?"

Inuyasha looked down at her with a serious face, squeezing her hand. "Yeah, well when," he said, stressing the word when, "You get better I want to marry you."

Kagome chuckled and looked up at him. But when she didn't see him smiling her smiled vanished. "You can't be serious." She said, wincing at the pain that shot up her stomach.

"Oh I'm serious." Inuyasha said, speaking in the most serious voice he could muster.

"Inuyasha…" she started but stopped as a fit of coughs erupted from her mouth.

"Kagome." Inuyasha cried, standing up, making the chair skid backwards. He lifted her up into a sitting position and started patting her back. As soon as the coughs died down he gently laid her back down.

She looked worse then ever. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were closing too much for his liking.

"Your timing sucks." She said, her eyes closing again. "I'm not going to live to see the morning."

Inuyasha waited for her eyes to open again but they didn't and he quickly started to panic. "No, Kagome, Wake Up!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's concerned amber eyes staring down at her. "When you make a full recovery I want you to be my wife." He said. As she weakly opened her mouth to reply he interrupted, "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kagome sighed in defeat. She really didn't have the strength to fight with him, nor did she want to spend the little time she had left fighting with Inuyasha. She remembered growing up and having a major crush on him but that was all it was. A crush. Though she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life that she wouldn't have with anyone but Inuyasha. And for the rest of her life she could proudly say that she was Inuyasha's fiancée. "Ok, if I make it out alive then I'll marry you."

Inuyasha smiled brightly. "You're not just saying that because I said I wouldn't take no for an answer are you?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Like I would do something I didn't want to just because you said so."

Inuyasha smiled and knew it was true. If she didn't want to marry him then she wouldn't have said yes.

"But you have to know that the chances of me coming out of this, alive, are slim to none."

"I don't care." Inuyasha said confidently, "You aren't dying!"

Kagome smiled as she settled down into her bed. It was a really comfy bed.

"Don't close your eyes." Inuyasha said, shaking her hand.

Kagome sighed, annoyed, and opened her eyes. "I'm tired Inuyasha."

"No." Inuyasha said, panicked. "You can't sleep."

Kagome sighed but kept her eyes opened. "How long do I have to stay awake?" she asked, rolling over onto her side slightly.

"Till morning."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes again. "Fine." She said, opening them and looking up at him. "But you owe me."

"I think saving your life will be repayment enough." Inuyasha said, sitting back down into the chair.

"No, you owe me something else." Kagome said.

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked, smirking, "Like what?"

Kagome thought for a moment, her slow breathing coming out in ragged breaths. "Like…I'll tell you when I think of it." She said, closing her eyes again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, fear rising in his chest again.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "If you insist on keep me awake all night then talk to me." she said, looking at him, her eyes drooping shut.

"Ok, let's talk about our wedding." Inuyasha said, squeezing her hand till she opened her eyes.

Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes. "Ok."

"Where do you want to get married?" he asked, watching her closely.

She lay silently, thinking, for minutes, until finally she said, "The garden." She smiled up at Inuyasha, and he smiled back down at her.

The night continued on, the hours ticking away slowly. The sun finally started to rise over the horizon, light seeping through the openings in the blinds that covered the window, giving the dark room an ominous glow.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, squeezing her hand with his, and rubbing his eyes with his open hand. He and Kagome had stayed up all night, talking about, at first, their wedding, and then, they talked about their past. About how she broke her arm when she was eight, and how he accidentally set a wooden shed on fire when he was eleven. They talked about the good times and the bad, about the hard times and the scary times, all their fights and the stupid pranks they pulled. They talked for hours on end, and, even though Kagome was exhausted, she looked better.

As soon as the door opened and the doctors, hesitantly, entered the room, Kagome stopped her weak laughing and looked over. "Princess Kagome?" the head doctor asked, holding out a black bag full of medical supplies. "Prince Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" Inuyasha said, squeezing Kagome's hand.

"It's time for your medicine."

Nodding, Kagome lifted her free hand, and, with some trouble, waved them forward. Five doctors all headed towards Kagome quickly, while two went to Inuyasha, carrying a needle.

"You've spent too much time in here, and could have been exposed to the infection. This shot will help make sure your ok." The doctor explained.

Inuyasha just nodded, extending his free arm, watching Kagome. The doctors around her were whispering, treating her in hushed tones. The head doctor nodded and turned towards Inuyasha, gesturing him towards the window. Inuyasha got up and followed him, watching as the other doctors went back to work on Kagome.

"The fact that Princess Kagome made it through the night is…well astounding. Her chances of survival rose sufficiently. But she's not out of the woods yet. The next move now is to put her under and let her body fight the infection. It could go either way. She could get better and wake up in 3 days time. Or she could die."

Inuyasha stood there, nodding, suddenly scared out of his mind.

"Now we would continue to give her the medicine, but that's all we could do. You should say goodbye now." The doctor said looking down at his feet. "Just in case."

Inuyasha nodded, walking back over to the bed. The doctors all backed away, heading back towards the door and watching silently.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered, smiling, sitting back down beside her.

"Hey you."

Inuyasha sat silently, looking at her forward, pushing her hair black hair behind her ear. "I'm not saying goodbye." He said sternly, looking at her suddenly. "You'll wake up. I know you will. I just wanted to say…Kagome, I love you. I love you so much." He said, tears filling his eyes. "I can't live without you. I…" he stopped, taking a deep breath. "You have to fight, and you have to get better. Ok? I need you."

Kagome looked up at him, speechless, tears filling her dry eyes. She started to open her eyes, but Inuyasha stopped her, pressing a finger against her lips. "Tell me later." He said.

With that, he got up, kissed her forward, and then walked over to the doctors. With a nod of his head, the doctors went back to Kagome and injected the sleeping medicine.

Tears slid down his face as he watched her close her eyes, her head slightly falling to the left, finally asleep. Inuyasha spent the next three days by her side, holding her hand, watching hour after hour as the doctors gave her more medicine.

Finally, Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes, looking around her. Everything looked as it did three days ago, but beside her, holding her hand, was Inuyasha, sleeping, his head lying gently on her stomach. Smiling, his words from before still ringing through her head, she ran her hands through his silver hair, playing with the end of it. Sleepily, amber eyes opened, and Kagome smiled even more, ignoring the slight pain she still got. "Hey you." She whispered, still playing with his hair. "You owe me." she said simply, letting a strand of silver hair slip through her fingers and back into place.

Inuyasha blinked, not sure if he was dreaming or not. "Uh…yeah I guess I do." He said, looking at Kagome. She was still so very pale, and fragile, and sick, but now, she had a sparkle in her eye.

"I know what I want." She said watching as he sat up.

"Oh?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

She just nodded. "I want a kiss." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, surprised, before smiling and, slowly, kissing her softly on her lips.

Smiling, Kagome kissed him back, slowly opening her eyes as he pulled away. "I love you too."

* * *

_"Hey Inuyasha?" a six year old Kagome asked, flicking a speck of dirt off her yellow dress. _

_"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked. The two kids were sitting in the garden under a tree, just enjoy the shade on the hot day. _

_"Why do people kiss?" _

_"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her, confused. _

_"Well, your mommy and daddy kiss, right? But…why?" _

_"Well…" Inuyasha started, not sure how to answer. "To show each other how they feel about the other I guess." _

_Kagome nodded, biting her lip. "So…do people kiss each other when they like each other?" _

_"Well…no. People kiss each other when they love each other. Well, a real kiss anyway." _

_Kagome nodded, thinking this answer over in her mind. "Oh." _

_Looking back at the ground Inuyasha closed his eyes. _

_"Inuyasha?" _

_"Hmm?" he asked, eyes still closed._

_Suddenly, he felt a warm pair of lips against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Kagome, surprised. _

_She just smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, and laid her head in his lap, playing with a flower she had in her hand. _

_

* * *

_

I know its not the best and I know this doesn't make up for my lack of writing lately. And I know I can't expect you to forgive me. But this is a start right? Just think of it as my peace offering. ;) I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Till Next Time...


End file.
